codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Proekt ARGONAVT
Proekt ARGONAVT (Cyrillic: Проект АPГOHABT English: Project ARGONAUT) was a top-secret military project initiated by the KGB in the early 1970s during the Cold War, intent on creating highly disciplined, unfeeling, and merciless soldiers to serve the USSR. Despite numerous failures early on, by the mid-eighties the project showed great promise. However, the project was forcibly decommissioned following the collapse USSR in 1991, before it could yield a successfully trained candidate, and all of the candidates were killed, save for one. This sole survivor, Tema DZHYEĬSON (Cyrillic: Teмa ДЖEЙCOH English: Subject JASON), would go on to become part of Vladimir Makarov's Inner Circle. History Creation Project ARGONAUT was first concieved in late 1964 by Yakov Svartinova, a Soviet biochemist whom had previously helped test chemical weapons on innocent civilians in southeastern Asia. Svartinova was not content in the USSR simply having more soldiers and military resources than NATO; he wanted better soldiers and resources as well. The Soviet Union had long relied on the massive size of of their military to overwhelm enemies, however, to Svartinova it was becoming abundantly clear that the Soviets' "bigger is better" approach to warfare was outdated. The US and other North Atlantic Treaty nations were producing new, higher quality technologies that were able to win out against cheaper but vastly more numerous technologies fielded by the Soviet Union. A prime example was the F-86 Sabre used by the US during the Korean War: F-86 pilots had shot down hundreds upon hundreds of Soviet-built MiG-15 fighters while only losing a handful of their own planes. Svartinova wanted the Soviet military leaders to change their mindset from "bigger is better" to "bigger and better". He started by creating an idea to improve the Soviets' infantry forces. He looked to the Spartans of ancient Greece for inspiration; by indoctrinating and training soldiers while their brains were still developing, such things would have a greater overall effect on the soldier's overall performance later on. And by combining this with performance-enhancing drugs, the Soviet Union could create soldiers vastly superior to those of their adversaries while mantaining low costs. In 1968, Svartinova was given the green light to initiate a small scale test of his theory, which he dubbed Proekt ARGONAVT, or Project ARGONAUT. Backed by the KGB, he set out looking for the ideal first candidate. Subject JASON In 1970, KGB operatives captured Svartinova's first candidate: three-year-old Dmitriy Yorvakov of Ukraine. Yorvakov's family was murdered using an ice pick, and the young boy was delivered to a secret training facility in Siberia. There, Dmitriy was brainwashed using electroshock torture, waterboarding, and sensory deprivation combined with injections of various hallucinogenic and psychoactive drugs. A brutal schedule of torture and chemical injections was followed daily until he was nearly five years old. By this point in time, Yorvakov had no memory of his previous identity, due to his perception of his own identity being violated and destroyed by the torture and drugs. The Soviet scientists gave him a new identity, Subject JASON, which he quickly accepted as his own. In 1972, Jason began his training. He was taught how to fire and field strip hundreds of different firearms, especially AK assault rifles. After only 6 months of training, Jason was able to field-strip and reassemble an AK-47 or AKM rifle in well under a minute while blindfolded. He was also trained extensively in hand-to-hand combat, and Jason was soon able to defeat three Spetsnaz operatives in hand-to-hand combat with little effort. Trivia *Project ARGONAUT is based on the SPARTAN Programs from Halo, as well as the Social Welfare Agency from the anime Gunslinger Girl. Ironically, Subject JASON is based heavily on the character Pinocchio from the same anime. Category:Anonymous ONI agent Category:Call of Duty: Catalyst